darkpassageslarpfandomcom-20200216-history
Divination
Divination Level 1 to 5 – Cost: variable, 2 - 10 Points Divination allows you to scry for advice, or for a glimpse into the past, present, or future. Generally, any answers received are cryptic and often in the form of riddles or vague imagery. Mechanics: Divination is as a times per day per level (TDL) skill. This means that you may use Divination as many times each day as you have levels in the skill. You may buy additional levels with EXP after character creation, but you must buy at least the first level, representing raw talent, at creation. You may only divine x-times per day, however you may mix and match which level you access during each use of the Advantage. Just because you have the highest level does not mean that you have to open your mind to that degree every time you do a reading for someone. Always keep in mind: the Oracle is all-seeing. If She feels that you are abusing Her gifts, she may cut you off for a time, or punish you as she deems appropriate. Divination has 5 levels of increasing cost and skill. Furthermore, at any time, plot may impart to you a prophecy or warning, which you should immediately recite as if in a trance. When you recover, you have no memory of the event. This is similar to an Ancient Memory, though not as powerful. You garner crystal clear images of your target, including emotions and the exact situation, however you do not receive any details as to context or how it may unfold. Phys-Rep: You should choose at least one specialty or preferred method of Divination, such as runes, tarot, fire scrying, etc, and you should carry with you the appropriate props to practice your craft and perform your Divinations in play as you see fit. You may buy additional levels with EXP after Character Creation, but you must buy at least the first level, representing raw talent, at Character Creation. Level 1 - Cost: 2 - Fortune Teller You can read Tarot, stones, etc convincingly, but gain nothing of any real truth or value. You can make a living interpreting peoples' desires and fears, and you excel at telling people what they want to hear. Sometimes you get a faint vision of truth, but more often it is the person's desires manifesting the answer. You garner only the emotions tied to a specific event, person, or location. Level 2 - Cost: 4 - Clairvoyant You have a knack for seeing the fate of those you care about. By focusing on a specific person/item/location, you can see events related to your target. You generally gain a hazy image, like watching through a pane of frosted glass, however you can usually tell if the vision pertains to the target's past, present, or future. You garner emotions & hazy images (outlines/shapes) of events, people, locations, etc. Level 3 - Cost: 6 - Diviner You can read the nuances of the Fates, and have real talent for calling upon the truth waiting to be revealed. You are in tune with the universe, and can call upon the Powers that Be for guidance and valuable information. You garner emotions and clear details about one aspect w/ hazy images surrounding it. Level 4 - Cost: 8 - Farsight By focusing your energy on a specific target (be it a person, location, or item) you can gain an insight into that target's current state. You can sense the emotional state surrounding your target as well as getting a clear picture of its current status. While you can see some details and determine if the target is in danger, etc, you can not determine anything beyond a small scene in the target's immediate vicinity. You garner clear images of your target & emotional aspects but the situation is vague. Level 5 - Cost: 10 - Oracle The Powers that Be speak to you, sometimes at inopportune times. You may focus all of your energy on a particular target and see it clearly for a time. This is a very dangerous thing to try, as you are basically forcing your spirit into another locale for a time. When consciously projecting, you have clear memories of what you uncover. Having a high level of attunement to the Oracle means that you are literally tied together. If the Oracle is killed or injured, you will fall unconscious with a wound to every location. What happens in your Divination physically happens to you also. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *** Like most things of a mystical nature, Divination comes with a price. This price varies, depending on the level of Divination performed. Thus, for simple parlor tricks or basic information, most Diviners choose to exercise the lower levels of the ability. How you choose to use this Advantage is up to the player's discretion. Below are a list of the drawbacks for each level of Divination. When you Divine using the level listed, you suffer the price for the knowledge and insight that you gain. *** All side effects last for x minutes, where x = the # of minutes = the character's level in Divination. (level 1 = 1 min, level 2 = 2 min, etc) Level 1 Side Effect You lose the ability to control your volume for x-minutes. You may only yell or whisper, player’s choice. Level 2 Side Effect You suffer from x-minutes of short term memory loss and disorientation. You do not recognize normally familiar people and places. As a Confusion effect, but it lasts for less than the normal 10 minute duration. Level 3 Side Effect You regress to your childhood for x-minutes. You may play this off however you feel is appropriate to your character’s background story. Level 4 Side Effect You go blind for x-minutes as your eyes begin to bleed. You should keep a small bottle of fake blood or red makeup in with your Divination tools. Level 5 Side Effect You take the real-world effects as seen in your Divination. Essentially, you have traveled astrally in order to witness your target firsthand in Spirit Form. As such, if your Divination reveals an attack, you will take real world damage akin to the target's damage. If you watch someone die, you may fall over dead as your heart stops in sympathy. If they are drugged, you may become drowsy and fall unconscious. If the scene is on fire, you may begin to burn, or underwater, you will begin to drown. All of these effects may be countered as normal with healing skills, wards, shields, etc. People around you may rouse you from the Divination at any time by shaking you, however once the connection is broken your spirit snaps back to your body suddenly, rather than settling back in through the normal process. If you are roused, you take a Pain effect.